


Письмо для истории

by Crying_Shadow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Rebirth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Shadow/pseuds/Crying_Shadow
Summary: Концепт довольно странный: в современном мире есть такой юноша, который учится на историка. За несколько недель до защиты диплома он выбирался в экспедицию по поиску следов истории Александра Гамильтона, потому что именно ему и была посвящена его тема защиты перед экзаменационной комиссией. Зовут юношу Филип и он никогда не узнает, что в прошлой жизни был сыном своего кумира, Александра Гамильтона и то, что он нашёл его письма было явно не случайностью, а его собственным наследием, некий привет из прошлого.Вообще это написано просто под впечатлением от мюзикла, никакой смысловой нагрузки не несёт в себе, всего лишь бред слишком впечатлительного человека.
Kudos: 1





	Письмо для истории

\- Сегодня выступаешь с докладом, Филипп?  
  


В комнату общежития заглядывают старые друзья, которые уже отстрелялись перед преподавателями и спокойно могли посвятить своё лето развлечениям, как это и подобает делать подросткам. Филипп же предпочитал отдавать себя работе, все эти развлечения были не для него немного, в последний раз дело чуть до суда не дошло, когда один такой же будущий историк с его потока затеял спор о том, что экспедиция в Америку является глупой идеей, ведь там ничего не осталось от времён революции, всё было разрушено и отстроено заново, так уж живут люди.  
  


Филипп был убеждён, что это не так. Если с ним завести спор, то, как правило, парень очень сильно заведётся и его будет почти невозможно угомонить, вот в последний раз и сработала угроза главного преподавателя об исключении.  
  


\- С последней экспедиции прошло больше недели, так что комиссия разрешила мне подготовиться получше.  
  


\- Над чем работаешь, бро?  
  


Джон уселся на рабочий стол друга, заглядывая в экран планшета, с которого специальная программа считывала старинные письмена и переводила их в современный текстовый документ, вставляя изображение оригинала в презентацию как наглядный пример.  
  


\- В экспедиции удалось найти старое поместье Александра Гамильтона, чувак! В земле был сейф с его письменами, я ещё никогда так не радовался, когда металлоискатель пищал на развалинах.  
  


\- Скучно!  
  


\- Потому что ты не историк, а спортсмен.  
  


\- Верно, так значит, подтянешься не скоро?  
  


\- Не скоро.  
  


\- Как скажешь, - молодой человек пожимает плечами, спрыгивая на пол. – Удачи, потом обязательно отметим это дело в пиццерии, недавно в соседнем районе от университета открылась новая.  
  


\- Я понял, Джон, иди уже!  
  


Филипп сдувает надоедливую кудрявую прядку с лица и, хватая друга за плечи, выталкивает его из комнаты.  
  


\- Обязательно потом потусуемся, но не сейчас, у меня тут важное дело!  
  


\- Да-да-да, зануда, - Джон уходит, позволяя парню дальше заняться докладом и презентацией к ключевому экзамену. Найти тайные записи Александра Гамильтона казалось юноше настоящим сокровищем, тайной, которую мечтало разгадать человечество, точнее, особый круг его лиц и представителей) и он перечитывал их уже в сотый раз, проверяя, правильно ли программа переносит содержание в текстовый документ, не исправляет ли автозаменой слова и вообще не коверкает ли смысл.  
  


\- Скольких же великих людей видела история… Я был бы рад познакомиться лично хотя бы с одним из таких!  
  


Филипп в очередной раз проверяет найденные записи, что помогут ему защититься на экзамене и получить долгожданный диплом.  
  


_«Я так часто думаю о смерти, словно уже однажды виделся с ней и помню её до сих пор. Скорее всего, мы с ней и виделись, когда умерла моя мать и кузен, я ведь был рядом и видел это, возможно тогда мы с ней и познакомились поближе. Смерть долго не забирала меня, наверняка ей стало скучно, и она решила попросту поиздеваться надо мной, оставив в живых. Вскоре у меня будет шанс встретиться с ней лично, мне так кажется, по крайней мере.  
  
_

_Я благодарен ей за это, ведь я смог двигаться дальше, наконец осознав, что я сам по себе. И делаю я то, что считаю нужным, двигаюсь вперёд, не упуская ни единого шанса на возвышение, где судьёй мне станет история и простой американский народ.  
  
_

_Человек с неограниченными возможностями существует лишь тогда, когда его интеллект пополняет всё новыми знаниями, а банальная жажда быть в эпицентре каких-то бунтарских действий может привести к славе и величию, это всё тернии чёртовой гордости, через которую я никак не могу переступить.  
  
_

_Все вокруг мне твердят, что я так и не научился жить для себя и это правда, в подсознании я это вижу, понимаю, осознаю и даже, когда закрываю глаза от усталости лишь на мгновение, я могу это осязать. Я протягиваю руку с закрытыми глазами в пустоту и кажется, что вместо воздуха является нечто липкое и мерзкое, так похожее на человеческую кровь. Я уже чувствовал это подушечками своих дрожащих пальцев, когда на моих руках умирало важное сокровище, наследие, мой старший сын.  
  
_

_Из его раны не переставая сочилась кровь, он тяжело дышал, но улыбался, глотая слёзы вместе с кровью и горечью поражения в дуэли. На последнем издыхании он считал до десяти, мне казалось, что я слышал, как в его грудной клетке с каждой цифрой всё тише и тише билось сердце, оно замерло на семёрке, его противник был тем ещё подлецом и он выстрелил, не дождавшись финального счёта, последней цифры с которой всегда должны раздаваться выстрелы. Как же раздражает это варварское решение проблем и конфликтов, хоть я и был у Джона, своего лучшего друга секундантом, но всё же мне это не нравилось. Мы заступались за честное имя нашего лидера, хоть тот и не был позже в восторге от столь дерзкой выходки, но что разгорячённая кровь может с собой поделать? Мой друг умер за меня, понимая, что я не мог выступить на дуэли, я был очень важен для нашего дела.  
  
_

_Чёрт подери, даже в этих строках своего раскаяния я умудряюсь поддаться гордости, это не очень хорошо, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
  
_

_Я и сам тот ещё подлец, я не святой, и я хотя бы это признаю в отличие от большинства.  
  
_

_Я ощущал кровь на своих руках, она слишком быстро высыхала и липкой массой цеплялась к коже, греховный позор, который невозможно отодрать, отскрести, смыть, убрать, уничтожить и невозможно уже никогда больше не испытывать этого мерзкого чувства, но оно исчезнет лишь на время и затем вернётся вновь, его избавление – лишь жалкая иллюзия освобождения, оно никогда тебя не покинет, как не покинуло и меня. Оно присасывается к тебе словно пиявка, просто иногда ослабляя хватку своей ротовой полости, лишь на время позволяя передохнуть.  
  
_

_И затем всё рушится, эта гадина возвращается вновь.  
  
_

_Как же у меня уже голова болит, я хочу поспать, отдохнуть, трезво взглянуть на ситуацию. Но чувства в купе с усталостью и переутомлением заставляют меня писать дальше, ведь скоро я умру, я это ощущаю. Я уже написал письмо своей несчастной жене, её старшая сестра, Анджелика, была права, когда говорила ей, какой я подлец.  
  
_

_Когда-то обо мне прочтут в учебниках по истории и будут знать лишь изложенное сухими фактами дерьмо, которое обо мне расскажут абсолютно все, кроме меня самого. Если эти листы попадут в чьи-то руки спустя долгое время, я буду счастлив на небесах видеть, что меня настоящего будет преподносить история самим потомкам. И эти самые потомки узрят правду, не теша себя надеждами и глупыми иллюзиями собственного мнения, это правда, она не должна кому-то нравиться.  
  
_

_Но пока я ещё жив, и я пишу это письмо, которое вскоре запрячу в тайник под половицами собственного дома. Вырытое в земле отверстие сгодилось под небольшой сейф с самым большим сокровищем человечества и имя этому сокровищу – человеческое слово. Оно накрыто старыми половицами, что скрипят, стоит на них наступить. Они одни такие, остальные идеально ровные и я всегда был против того, чтобы сделать ремонт и починить их, я не объяснял милой Элизабет, почему, но она и не особо спрашивала спустя несколько месяцев отказов на починку чёртовых деревяшек.  
  
_

_Я доношу свои мысли с надеждой в лучшее и верой в то, что страна, за которую я сражался, будет помнить меня и не потеряет своей пылкой индивидуальности, иначе для чего мы сражались, зачем пролили реки крови? Если всё это будет напрасно, то мы уже ничего не сможем сделать, ведь все будем мертвы. Как бы мне хотелось верить, что потомки сохранят историю и будут учиться на чужих ошибках.  
  
_

_Жизнь готовила мне множество тягот и испытаний, я перешагивал через них нагло переписывая правила игры на ходу, я ничего не страшился, лишь шёл вперёд к своим целям, работая на износ, чтобы чего-то достичь. Глупая моя усталость стала ахиллесовой пятой, добрый поступок проводить женщину до дома вылился в непоправимое греховное преступление. О, Элизабет, как бы я хотел искупить перед тобой вину, но политика нас, своих чёртовых пешек, портит. Стоило мне прислушаться к вашим с Анджеликой советам поехать с вами, отдохнуть от всего этого, избежать роковых ошибок, но сотворённого обратно не вернёшь, это непоправимая глупость против самой природы течения времени.  
  
_

_Я приехал в Америку простым иммигрантом, немного наивным, но чертовски умным. Я рвался в бой, творить великие дела, я нёс пламенные речи, что поднимали дух революции до небес, я действительно этого хотел и я делал всё, чтобы этого достичь.  
  
_

_Все будущие революционеры кричали «этому парню нужна аудитория побольше» и напившись, мы вместе пели, пели так, что слышали сами небеса, прятавшие свои лики за тенями чёртовых крыш, мы пели и нас слышали все, даже Бёрр уже не ворчал, лишь оставаясь в тени наблюдателем.  
  
_

_Он твердил нам больше молчать и не слишком громко говорить, это его и губило вечно. Прячется, улыбается, пытается казаться каким-то загадочным, а собственных убеждений никоим разом не имеет, всего лишь напыщенный индюк, который отказывался принять свободу. Неудивительно (по крайней мере для меня) что я поддержал кандидатуру Джефферсона в выборах, но Бёрр был недоволен, словно бы я его предал.  
  
_

_Однако же, я чётко аргументировал свой выбор и решение, ведь у Бёрра действительно не было ни принципов, ни убеждений, он всегда жил по заданной программе, как глупый механизм, ищущий, где бы лучше, как лучше, лучше для него самого. Мы не за это сражались, чтобы быть лицемерами и эгоистами, мы сражались за дух свободы, которой так будет горда Америка. Бёрр же полностью противоречил сам себе и уже скоро мы с ним разрешим наш спор на дуэли. Я готов идти туда, полностью уверенный, что встречусь со смертью лицом к лицу.  
  
_

_Мой противник – не честный дуэлянт и вообще игрок, наверняка я глупо умру, а может умру как мой сын, чей враг тоже был подлецом. Я не уверен уже абсолютно ни в чём, я так устал, я так хочу спать и абстрагироваться от мира, отдохнуть, позволить себе быть рядом с женой, которая простила меня за всё то, что я натворил. Святая женщина, ей богу, святая.  
  
_

_Я так часто думаю о смерти, будто помню и знаю её.  
  
_

_Когда она придёт за мной? Во сне, что мой воспалённый разум уже и не помнит? Или на дуэли, что куда больше вероятно?  
  
_

_Если я пойму, что она близка и так же близок мой конец, я убегу или приму её?  
  
_

_Похожа ли она на ритм, только без музыки?  
  
_

_Я ведь никогда не думал, что проживу дольше двадцати лет. На моей родине многим выпадает вдвое меньше. Я так к этому привык. Смерть всегда шла рядом со мной, она шла по пятам, дожидаясь, когда же сможет меня забрать в свои чёртовы объятия.  
  
_

_Я надеюсь, что смерть моя будет быстрой. Это письмо – моё последнее слово перед смертью. Если сохранятся мои дневники, то в них вы, потомки, сможете узнать куда больше. И я буду рад этому, смотря на вас с улыбкой с самих небес, я надеюсь, что, когда эти строки будут читаться, над Америкой пролетит прекрасное облако или туча в форме… Да хотя бы черепашки!»  
  
_

\- Дневники Александра Гамильтона… так и не были… найдены…  
  


Филипп плакал, стоя перед экзаменационной комиссией, зачитывая строки из письмен Александра Гамильтона. Помещение было огромным и собралась аудитория слушателей, но парень не видел их, всё затмили слёзы, стоило лишь приближаться к последним словам.  
  


\- Смотрите!  
  


В ясно-голубом небе медленно плыло среднего размера облако, такое воздушное, что, словно дотронься до него рукой, оно покажется тебе самой мягкой подушкой на свете.  
  


\- Оно так похоже на черепаху!  
  


И Филипп засмеялся, когда кто-то из членов комиссии снял свои очки, поднялся, а затем начал ему аплодировать.  
  


Филипп был простым парнем из простой семьи, но он очень любил историю, особенно историю своей родной страны. Он долго просил своего преподавателя отправиться в экспедицию в Нью-Йорк, где готовилась революция, где на ступени возвышения быстро шагал Александр Гамильтон и найти хотя бы его предсмертные письма оказалось самым настоящим божьим благословением.  
  


И над Америкой в этот день действительно прошлось по небесам облако в форме черепахи. И вскоре все радиостанции, все телеканалы вещали о том, что благодаря одному парню, удалось порадовать Александра Гамильтона, потому что в день, когда Филипп защищал свой диплом показывая эти письма, зачитывая их глотая слёзы за гордость этой важной в истории США политической фигуры, по небу мирно плыло облако в форме черепашки. Как и завещал своими последними словами сэр Гамильтон.


End file.
